Second times the charm
by levitheguyy
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had been visionless for almost a month now. A ice skating error had lead to a accident, which caused him to go blind. Not being interested in anything, he doesnt want to skate ever again. Viktor pleads to let him try again, but his attempts fail over and over. The question is now... will he skate?
1. Chapter 1 : In the dark

Early morning. Birds chirping outside as they sit in the bushes. The sun is just peaking over the horizon, shining through the window. A grey haired male, Viktor Nikiforov, is sleeping soundly, but the bright sun causes him to scrunch his face up, bringing him back to real life. He groans softly, his eyes fluttering open. When he opens them, he sees his brunette husband, Yuuri (now) Nikiforov. He is sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a month. Viktor lets out a relieved sigh, knowing that Yuuri is probably getting some decent sleep, but seeing Yuuris eyes flutter, only showed the paleness in his eyes.

A month before, Yuuri was competing in a competition in Russia. It was separate from the prix, so it was mostly for fun. While he was preforming, he noticed he was a little too close to the walls, which was risky, but he continued skating. He did a triple axle jump, but, he jumped into the glass windows surrounding the rink, breaking them and falling through, the glass going all over him, but majorly injuring his eyes. He was rushed to the hospital, where Viktor nervously waited, only to find out that Yuuri would be permanently blind. It was devastating for both of them. Yuuri refused to talk, smile, skate. Everything. Nothing interested him anymore, like it used too.

"Yuuri... Yuuri" Viktor said softly, trying to wake the sleeping brunette calmly. After a little bit, Yuuri groaned, and opened his eyes. Viktors heart dropped. Even though Viktor has seen Yuuris pale, cloudy, blue eyes, it still made his heart hurt everytime he saw them.

"Morning, Viktor..." Yuuri yawned, getting out from the warm covers and sitting up, stretching his arms and his legs. Viktor sat up slowly, looking at Yuuri, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want your glasses?" Viktor picked up Yuuris glasses that were on the bedstand next to their bed. He held them in his hand, then put them on Yuuris face. Viktor was trying to make life seem more and more like it used to be, before the accident Yuuri flinched a little.

"I dont even know why i need these..." Yuuri mumbled. Viktor sighed and held Yuuris face in his hand.

"I think that you should keep wearing them, they make you look like... you. And your adorable in them, even when you dont open your eyes. They suit you so well, my little katsudon" Viktor chuckled softly. He heard pitter patter up the steps. Makkachin ran in the room, barking, excited that everyone was awake now. Viktor laughed and got out of bed, going over to Makkachin and petting him.

"Hey, Yuuri. How about we go to the park with Makka?" Viktor said, hoping Yuuri would agree, even though he didnt like going out. Yuuri let out a sigh and nodded. Maybe it was good for him to get out of the house. Viktor smiled brightly. Yuuri never really cared to be outside anymore. He hated the stares. Not that he could see them, but he could feel people staring at his different eyes, and his walking stick.

"Awesome!" The grey haired male said. After getting dressed, eating breakfast, and getting their shoes on, Makkachin, Yuuri and Viktor started their walk to the park.

The park was on the way to the rink by Viktors house. Yuuri had the walking stick in his right hand, and was holding onto Viktors with his left. He moved it side to side, scanning what was in front of him in his mind. He was trying his hardest to be able to picture what was in front of him while he scanned the area. Yuuri wasnt very good at it, but could do it decently well. Viktor saw a male up farther at the park. A short guy, no older then 18. He realized who the blonde haired guy was. It was Yurio Plisetsky. Viktor shook his head. 'Oh no' he thought. Yurio didnt know about Yuuris blindness, and probably thought that Yurio would make a joke about it, and Yuuri would lose it. The blonde male started walking over here.

"Old man! Katsudon!" He said, with Yuuri and Viktors normal nicknames. Yurio spoke in his normally rude-like tone. "Oi, whats with the stick, Katsuki? Your not a old man yet!" He laughed, making a joke, but not knowing what was really up. Yuuri stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to Yurio at the moment, who he know was there, infact, not wanting to tell Yurio at all what happened.

"Yurio... please" Viktor whispered. The blonde boy squinted his eyes at Viktor, but saw the expression in his face, and realized that the stick, was a stick that blind people also use. Yurio also noticed that Yuuris head was down, and not looking up. He waved his hand infront of Yuuris face, expecting a reaction, but didnt get one. Yurio started to second guess himself. 'He cant be blind!' He said to himself as he walked closer to the two males.

"Yuuri?" The youngest of the three said with the slightest bit of care in his voice, which was odd for someone like himself. "Are you blind?" After Yurio said that, Yuuri, froze up, almost in a panicking matter, then nodded. Yurio stepped back, in pure shock. "No, you cant be!" He yelled into Yuuris face. "We still have to compete again! You said you wouldnt retire!" He continued, Viktor widening his eyes, trying to get Yurio to stop. Then, Yurio grabbed Yuuris wrist, and started to run to the rink. "Your going to skate again, no matter what!" He said demandingly. Viktor gasped, seeing Yuuri being practically dragged behind Yurio. Viktor could tell that he was losing his balance. Viktor ran after the two boys, Makkachin running next to him.

"Yurio! Slow down this instant! He cant keep up with you!" Viktor yelled. Yuuri inside was panicking, since he couldnt see where he was going, and not fully trusting Yurio made him even more scared. What if he were to trip and fall and ruin something else. He finally felt Yurio stop running, and slow down. Yuuri caught his breath, and Viktor caught up to the two boys.

After a little bit of a walk, they finally walked into the rink. The rink was the same it was when Yuuri first cane to Russia. He could remember it vividly, and was glad he didnt forget what it looked like. They walked to the sitting area and Yurio started to get his skates on.

"Where are we..." Yuuri asked, "i thought we were going to the park, no where else. I can tell were inside..." Viktor had gotten his and Yuuris skates, sitting down next to Yuuri. Once the raven felt the boots wrapped around his feet, he knew

"Were at the rink. Yurio brought you here" Viktor said. "Lets try skating again... please" Viktor begged, just wanting his Husband to be his normal self again. Yuuri couldn't believe it. 'That little brat!' He thought to himself. Yuuri sighed, but nodded. Viktor smiled brightly and started to lace the skates up for him. Yurio was waiting by the door to get onto the rink, tapping his foot impatiently. Viktor got his and Yuuris skates tied tightly and firmly and helped Yuuri onto the ice.

Yuuri didnt have much balance at first, but after a bit got used to it. Viktor held onto Yuuris soft hand as he got used to the ice again himself, not been on it ever since the accident happened.

"There you go, you got it now" Viktor encouraged softly. Yurio was skating around, doing his own thing. Yuuri finally got the courage to try it on his own. He let out a deep sigh, then shook off Viktors hand and started skating on his own. He felt like he was balanced, so he picked up the speed, and built it up, then took a huge risk. He did a single axel spin, but ended up running into the wall mid spin, hitting his nose. He fell back onto the floor, laying on his stomach. His nose was bleeding from hitting the wall, and was clearly all over the white ice. He started crying, not from the pain, but from knowing he couldn't do one of his simplest moves that he had known how to do for years.

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried out. He was legitimately scared about Yuuri as he skated over there as fast as he could. The competition replayed over and over in his head as he finally reached Yuuri. He was crying on the ground, and his face was surrounded by blood. Viktor immediately thought it was the competition over again. He got down on his knees, lifting Yuuris head and shoulders up, laying them against Viktors knees. Viktor was looking down at Yuuri, seeing his teared and blood covered face. He finally relaxed a bit, knowing it was just his nose bleeding.

"I cant do it! I'll never skate again!" Yuuri cried out, sobbing very loudly now. Viktors heart hurt so much. Seeing his lover this crushed. He just wanted Yuuri to be happy. Viktor took a rag from in his pocket, that usually cleaned his skates and cleaned up Yuuris face from blood, but he kept crying.

"I just want to skate again..." Yuuri sobbed. Viktor pulled Yuuris head against his chest. Viktors eyes teared up as well. Yuuri cried into his husbands chest. Viktor didnt know what to say, seeing Yuuri this sad. He stayed quiet, holding onto his lover tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"Please... let him skate again..." Viktor whispered ever so quietly to himself, Yuuri not being able to hear him from crying.

Viktor put his head in Yuuris hair, rocking him still. Viktor would trade anything for Yuuri to be able to skate again. It meant the absolute world to him that Yuuri was the happiest man on earth, but without skating, Yuuri wasnt himself.

Yuuri wasnt Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2 : Faith

"Okay, Yuuri, listen to me!" Viktor said in a declaring tone. It was 2 days after Yuuri had tried skating again, and Viktor decided that it was yet again time to try. "We are going to try a little technique I call... skating with sound!" He said cheerfully as he skated over to Yuuri, who was standing in the middle of the rink, waiting for Viktors command. Viktor the took his hands and pointed them out. "So, when you skate, I'm going to be in the stands where your starting position will be. I'll make sure to call your name loud enough so you know that you have to be facing my direction, then you'll know where to start" the silver-haired male said with a perked up smile. Yuuri nodded and turned his head towards aviators voice.

"Okay! Let's try it!" Viktor said as he skated to one side of the rink. He leaned his back against the walls and looked over at the raven. "Okay, Yuuri, start with your face facing me... and go ahead and do the beginning of your Eros skate, that you did for the competition!" Viktor though that maybe it would be easier for Yuuri to start off on a skate that he knew well.

"Okay... here goes nothing" Yuuris voice was nervous, and hesitant as his voice trembled. His hands were shaking slowly as he put them near his waist, turning his head towards the ground, but in the direction of Viktor, just like he had instructed. As he started the skate, Yuuris mind wasn't fully focusing in the choreography, he was focusing on running into things. Viktor was watching carefully, knowing every move, just in case he needed to tell Yuuri to move over a little, or so. Viktor knew that one of the important jumps was coming up, so he skated along the edge of the rink.

"If you have time before the toe loop, make sure you have more space to your left!" Viktor shouted, hoping that Yuuri would be able to decipher what he was trying to tell him. Yuuri nodded and turned around, to make sure that he had the whole rink to work with. Successfully, he landed the jump, immediately getting a roar of applause from Viktor. The raven found a good place to stop, so he did, skating slowly until he found a wall, and leaned his arm against it. The male panted softly as he tried to catch his breath, but he was smiling. "Yuuriiiii!~" Viktor cheered as he skated over to him quickly, then embracing him tightly, almost in tears. "I'm so proud of you! That was amazing!" He said as he pulled away to place a small kiss on Yuuris cheek. He only smiled bashfully as Viktor proceeded with the action.

"You really think it was that good...? I felt kinda different doing it without seeing where I was going, but I guess it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just tried to remember as best that I could about when everything was, and how it was timed..." Yuuri spoke softly, still panting the slightest as he rested his head on top of Viktors shoulder. He closed his eyes, finally feeling peaceful for once. Viktor made sure to hug him tightly, but not took tightly, wrapping one of his arms up the males body, holding onto his hair gently. The silver-haired mans fingers tangled through Yuuris messy locks, not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

"Viktor... I had a question. Are people even allowed to participate in competitions if they are blind?" He asks, pulling away from the hug, but keeping his hands on Viktors shoulders. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"I'm not quite sure... I don't think that it is allowed because of the risk of injury..." Viktor sighed, looking towards the floor in slight disappointment. "but I'm sure we could work something out with the managers if you-" He paused to gasp, realizing why Yuuri had even asked that question to begin with. "Y-Yuuri... are you saying... that you want to skate?!" Viktors heart rate escalated at the thought of Yuuri wanting to get back into it again. For the past week, he had been wondering if Yuuri would want to do anything at all anymore, but for him to think that Yuuri would want to compete, and skate competitively, brought joy to his heart. Yuuri only chuckled a little when he saw Viktor being so surprised at the idea.

"Well... I still love skating, and I always do, it's just... I want to get back into it. I want to be able to compete. But most importantly, I want you to be happy, and for you to be happy, I can't give up. Besides, I'd miss seeing Chris, Minami, Phichit, and all of them! We only get to see them when it's competition time!" Yuuri smiled, opening his eyes, even though it was useless. Viktor started to cry, not just a little, a lot. He hugged Yuuri as tightly as he could as crystal tears fell from his eyes, and soaked into his husbands jacket.

"Oh my god, Yuuri... you don't know how happy and proud I am that your not giving up..." Viktor hugged tighter. "I thought that you were going to give up on skating, talking, communicating, and stuff far more worse... I thought that I wasn't ever going to have the same ayuuri I fell in love with a year ago ever again... and now" he pulled away to smile brightly as he kissed Yuuri once more. "Now I have faith... that everything will be normal again" he coughed a bit from trying to stop crying so quickly. The raven male smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Viktor... even though things were rough, and there wasn't much hope, you can trust me now that everything will change, and we will both be happy" Yuuri said as he yet again embraced the man. "I will never give up on you, or anything else... you have my promise on that. Viktor nodded along as he turned his head to look into Yuuris pale-blue eyes.

"I love you too, my little Yuuri..."

 **||AHHHHH thank you all to the people who viewed and read my story! It means a lot to me to see other people who like YOI! Please leave a review for me, so I know if I need to improve on anything! 3**

 **-levitheguyy ||**


	3. Chapter 3 : Crumbling hope

The two males had been practicing for days and days, never seeming to let spare time go to waste. Since Viktor was still having to pay for the house, car, and other bills, he had too work everyday to make sure him and Yuuri had enough money to go around. This meant that sometimes Yuuri would be alone at home, but most of the time, he could have Yurio, or Phichit come and stay with Yuuri, just to make sure that nothing happened to him.

It was morning, as the raven-haired male awoke, groaning as he was pulled awake by the fresh sunlight shining on his face. He rolled on the side to get to the edge of the bed, reaching for his glasses, which in habit, always put on. Even though he was blind and clearly couldn't see a thing, he had gotten so used to putting them on everyday, it became normal. Yuuri rolled over the other direction as his heart dropped when he didn't feel someone next to him.

"Right... it's Monday... he's working..." He said quietly to himself, knowing nobody was there to hear him. He sighed and decided that he should get out of bed and get dressed, and that's what he did. Yuuri started to shuffle around until he reached the closet, but couldn't seem to get it open. He frowned in frustration as he bent over to see what was blocking it. 'Viktor must've been in a rush and left the clothes he wore to bed in front of the closet again' Yuuri thought to himself, feeling that there was in fact clothes, he was surprised to find that they were folded, and soon found a note, with Braille writing on it. Yuuri had been started to learn how to read Braille since he could no longer physically read words. He let out another sigh, and slowly and gently moved his fingers a crossed the patterned paper.

 ** _"Good morning Yuuri! I figured I'd test your Braille reading skills! Here's clothes for today! Love you!"_**

Yuuri smiled softly, even blushing at the small note, and set it to the side. Viktor sure was something special, and something so priceless. He took the the clothes and shuffled back over to the bed, where he could set them down and piece them out. The raven took off his clothes, throwing them to the side as he felt around for a shirt, finding it pretty quickly. Viktor had done Yuuri a huge favor and put a button on the back of the neck on every shirt that he owned, doing the same with his pants. He had done this so Yuuri could easily tell which side was the front, and which side was the back. It had so far been very helpful, and Yuuri hadn't put on a single piece of clothing wrong for the past week or two.

After a few minutes had passed, Yuuri managed to be fully dressed as he let out a happy sigh, being very proud of all that he had did. Between reading the letter and getting dressed, he was feeling very confident in himself. The male made his way slowly, but steadily, down the stairs and to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until he could feel a box of cereal, and took it out. He opened it, making sure not to spill anything, since it would be a pain to clean, and went searching for a bowl. Once all his materials for breakfast were found, the male held the open box with one hands, and but his hand on the bowl. He started to pour, only hearing the slight sounds of one or two pieces of cereal falling on the counter. One he was done, he started to put everything back, slowly, but in the correct spot. This was the hardest part, trying to guide milk into the bowl without pouring it everywhere. Yuuri lifted the jug out of the fridge and found his meal. As he untwisted the cap, he started to pour, again, using his hand to guide the other. He successfully made himself breakfast, even thought he spilled a little, and it took a while. As the raven got a spoon, he started to eat slowly. As he ate, he thought about Viktor, and how much easier it would have been if he was there beside Yuuri. Sighing, he tried to shake away that thought, knowing that if he continued to think about being alone and not having vision, he would only start crying.

Hours had passed, and Yuuri was becoming very bored. There wasn't much for him to do, since being visionless limited him. He sat on the couch, sighing, pressing his knees to his chest. He wanted his vision back so bad. He was starting to forget what Viktor looked like, at that scared Yuuri so much. He would trade anything. A limb, money, skating abilities, just so he could see and hear Viktor. Thinking about this too much made the male start to cry, and his crying turned into sobbing. His eyes were red and puffy as tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks. He kept crying out Viktors name, in hopes that he would soon come and hug him, telling Yuuri that everything was alright, but that didn't happen.

Hours passed, and Yuuri had soon cried himself into a deep sleep. He stayed asleep for a surprisingly long time. It was not just reaching 4:00pm as keys could be heard shuffling on the other side of the front door. Viktor emerged as he opened it. Looking around to not see anyone.

"Yuuri!~" he called out, hearing his own voice ring throughout the house, "I'm home!" He smiled as he walked into the house, slipping off his shoes and jacket as he set his bag down. Viktor started to make his way around the house, trying to find where Yuuri was. He walked into the living room, and then saw him. Yuuri was curled up on one side of the couch, still hugging his knees. Viktor noticed how red Yuuris eyes and face were, and then saw remaining lines from tears. His heart ached as he knew Yuuri had been crying. "Oh... Yuuri, no..." Viktor whispered as he sat next to the sleeping male, taking off his glasses and gently wiping his eyes, moving the raven hair out of the way. Viktor then gently picked up Yuuri and cradled him gently, almost like a small child or a baby. Viktor kiss his cheek slowly and softly as he rocked, even starting to hum to make sure that Yuuri knew he was here, even if it was just in his dream. Viktor felt the boys breaths even out and slow slightly. He smiled, knowing that he had done well, but kept holding onto Yuuri. He feared that Yuuri wouldn't sleep well if he couldn't feel Viktors arms around him.

A hour or so passed as Yuuri shifted slightly, stirring in his sleep. He fluttered open his swollen, yet pale eyes as he awoke. He felt that he wasn't on the couch, cause he could hear the dteady heart beat of someone. "Viktor...?" He muttered softly, not entirely knowing who it was. Viktor only smiled and nuzzled Yuuris soft and pale skin.

"Don't worry, it's just me, my little katsudon... How did your nap go?" He smiled as he placed another gently kiss on Yuuris forehead. Yuuri rubbed his eyes, which still had a slight hint of redness, since he had been almost full out sobbing. Yuuri shrugged a bit as he curled his arms next to Viktors chest.

"I mean... it was okay. I really missed you though... I mean, like I always do" Yuuris voice was a little hoarse as he tried to speak, having to clear his throat afterwards. He didnt want to admit that he was crying, especially over reasons that he couldn't fix, or do anything about. Trying to keep it to himself, he changed the topic. "So... how was work?"

"Crazy as usual" Viktor was a waiter at a fancy Russian styled restaurant in a big city near them. He was one of the people who had been there longest, so he usually was pretty busy. "today, I was serving a lady with her husband, and she noticed my ring. She then tried to ask me questions, especially if I was married to a man... so of course I said yes! I even said the most amazing man!" Viktor continued to gable on about his day, but Yuuri didn't seem to mind. He loved it when Viktor would tell stories, even though sometimes they we're exaggerated a little, but that was just Viktors personality, and Yuuri loved it. "But..." Viktor said after he finished his story, "I saw when I came home, that your face was red, and it looked like you had been crying..." he whispered softly, being pretty worried for his husband. "Was it because of your eyesight...?" Viktor said softly as he starts to caress Yuuris face gently.

"Yeah... I just, want to see you again, Viktor... that's all... and being alone made me over think, and i just started crying, because... I just... miss it..." Yuuri whispered as he sighed softly. Viktor frowned as he bent over and kissed the males head gently, trying to make him cheer up a little, since he knew that Yuuri would get upset over his blindness.

"I know Yuuri, but we gotta still have faith, right? I know it must be tough, cause I can't imagine what it would be like to be blind... but I just know that I feel like you will get your sight back... I don't know how... but I have a gut feeling..." Viktor smiled and put kisses all over Yuuris face, making the raven giggle the softest. In any situation, Viktor always knew how to make his little Katsudon smile.

 **|| ahhhh if your reading this... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe how many people have been viewing, favoriting, and following my story! Thank you all so much! More parts will come! Please let me know if you have any suggestions! ||**


	4. Chapter 4: lost again?

Yuuri and Viktor spent the day together, mostly just relaxing inside. It's was pretty cold out, so Viktor didn't think that it was the best day to go outside. They had plenty of other things that they could do instead. Yuuri decided that they'd bake brownies and invite some of their friends over, since it had been a while since everyone had seen each other. Viktor thought that it was a great idea, since he too missed their friends. Yuuri was over by a bowl, starting to put the ingredients in the bowl, since it was the easiest thing to do, but yet still challenged Yuuri slightly. The raven held a egg in his hand, guiding it over to the edge of the bowl with his other hand, cracking it against the edge, letting the yolk fall into the mix.

"Wow, Yuuri! You cracked that almost perfectly. Just set the shells to the side, and I'll pick them up in a bit!" Viktor said, turning on the oven. He didn't want Yuuri around the stove, just to caution him about the heat. The last thing he needed was the male burning his hands, or worse.

"Okay... I can take care of them if you need me too, Viktor" The raven said softly, cracking the last oval-shaped egg and picking up the shell remnants and tried to guide himself over to the trash can, trying to drop it in, but dropping part of one on the floor. "Oh... shoot" Yuuri said as over, moving his hand a crossed the floor surrounding the trash can, searching for the piece that he had dropped. "Where did it go...?" He mumbled to himself, his hand continuing to search, and try to feel for it, but never could find it. Yuuri was starting to get frustrated, since he just wanted to be independent. Viktor saw him struggling and wanted to help, but didn't. He wasn't fully positive about what to do. He didn't want to help Yuuri and make him upset, but he didn't want to let him keep searching and become more frustrated with himself. Yuuri bit down on his lip as he continued to search around, now being pretty far away from the trash can.

"Yuuri... your not be the trash anymore..." Viktor said softly, hoping that it wouldn't upset him, but Yuuri let out a sigh and opened his eyes.

"Cmon... I was right here! It c-couldn't have went far!" Yuuri voiced cracked, showing obvious signs of him breaking down. He threw his fists to the ground and started to sniffle, his eyes watering up as his hands gently shook as he bit down on his lip. Viktor frowned sadly, as he walked over and sat down next to Yuuri.

"Yuuri... its not to over he-"

"How could I lose it?! I thought I was doing well for once, Viktor!" The raven interrupted, yelling at the top of his lungs as the last few vowels he tried to say cut out. His voice wasn't used to yelling, which made it semi painful to do so. Viktors heart ached, knowing that Yuuri just wanted to be normal, and to be able to live a normal life. He gently set his hand atop of the ravens, getting a small jump from the smaller boy.

"Yuuri... it's fine, your going to have to go through these things... please don't get so upset about it. It hurts me so much to see you in mental pain... it really does..." Viktor was on the verge of tears as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand, letting out a small sigh. "There's going to be some obstacles, or things you can't do... I-I know that. I promise, though, that I'm always going to be with you... I won't ever leave... there are some things that you won't be able to do, but please... don't give up..." By now, his sniffles had turned into soft cries, as he cared too much for Yuuri, not wanting him to be in distress. The raven felt at blame for his husbands tears, whimpering softly as he let out a small cry, hugging Viktor tightly.

"I'm sorry, Viktor... I just want to be normal again... and be able to do things with you like we used too..." he whispered, sniffling softly as he tried to calm himself down, but failing pretty miserably. Viktor started to gently caress his face, and comb his fingers through the soft raven hair. "I-It's just hard for me to think that I might never s-see you again..." Yuuri voice cracked as tears rained from his pale eyes.

"No, no, no, Yuuri... please don't think that... I promise that you'll be able to see me. I may not know when exactly it's going to happen, but, I promise on my life that it's guaranteed to happen" Viktor bent over slightly and kissed on boy of his now closed eyes, "I know you don't like to give up, just like you never gave up on your competitions, so why should it happen again?" Viktor chuckled, trying to make the conversation a little happier, hoping to lift Yuuris mood.

The smallest of smiles came from the boy being cradled, instantly make Viktor feel at ease that Yuuri was calming down. "Okay! We have to start putting the mix into the pan! The oven is ready, and everyone's on their way!" Viktor cheered happily as he stood up and helped Yuuri to his feet, wiping away the last few remaining tears.

For the next 45 minutes or so, they waited for the brownies to be done baking. The two of them shared different stories from the past and their childhood, helping the mood lighten quite a bit. "And then, BAM, the bug flew right at my face! It made me scream so loud, I had to have my mother get it off of me!" Viktor made the whole story dramatic, as usual, as he threw himself around to add more feeling to the story. Even though Yuuri couldn't see what he was doing, he could sense it.

"That sounds really interesting. I never remember having a encounter with a bug like that, I only remember my dog eating one when I was younger and thinking he was going to die cause it was poisonous. Turns out, it was just a lady bug" Yuuri chuckled, and that story made a Viktor laugh. He then got closer, deciding to try and tease Yuuri.

"I do remember that dog was named after me, right?" Viktor said softly, placing a light touch to Yuuris face, making him jump a bit.

"Viktor, I swear to god, you do this every time!" Yuuri laughed, even though he love the feeling of the gentle touch. "You always try and embarrass me, then make me even more embarrassed by your charming nature!" Yuuri smiled slightly, knowing that a simple compliment like that would throw Viktor through the roof, and on that note, the silver-haired males face turned red as he hugged Yuuris shoulders.

"Awh! Thank you my sweet little Yuuri!~" he said back in a quick way, trying to laugh off the fact that he was embarrassed. The raven laughed as he laid his head on his husbands head. "But don't embarrass me like that!" He pouted. Yuuri burst into a quiet laughter as he kissed Viktors forehead.

"I love you too, Viktor" he said, causing the two of them to laugh. The timer soon beeped on the oven as the food they prepared was finished. Viktor smiled as he walked over to the oven to put in the mits, and then reached in, making sure not to burn himself.

"Ahhhh don't these just smell amazing!" He cheered, setting them down on a rubber pan cover. Yuuri slowly guided himself over to where Viktors voice could be heard, and stood next to him, nodding along with his talking.

"They do... I'm surprised we didn't burn them" the raven laughed as he stood closer to Viktor, making sure at least a arm was touching the other. The silver haired male put a piece of the brownie on a fork, and gently held Yuuris chin. "I think you should try it... but I get to feed it to you!" He smiled. Yuuris face, yet again, turned a bit red, as he sighed.

"Alright, alright, go ahead" Yuuri said in a sarcastically annoyed voice, even though he was just joking around with Viktor. Viktor did as he said he would, before kissing Yuuris lips once more, softly and gently. Yuuri had to admit, he was a bit surprised, but, as usual, Viktor was full of surprises. Almost on cue, birds that were sitting outside on the branches started to sing a song, making the two of them smile, as they still held the kiss close. Their love would forever flourish, no matter what happened, and nobody could separate them.

Or could something separate them?

"Y-Yuuri? Yuuri answer me... your face, it's cold... Yuuri? Yuuri?!"

 **/ahhh I'm so sorry about the late update ;-; school and life had been keeping me busy and off my iPad to write more :((( this chapters a bit short, but I'm sure it'll leave you wanting the next one, which will give me motivation^^ thanks for reading!/**


	5. Chapter 5 : Broken

"Yuuri, come on... answer me!" Viktor started to panick, holding onto his husband. Yuuris breathing was staggered and weak. The ravens face was Turing a pale color, but almost a soft purple. Viktor was trying to figure out what it was, feeling for his pulse. It was slowly getting weaker and weaker as Viktor started to cry. "Cmon Yuuri...breath please..." he looked into the boys, seeing them pale and blue.

Viktor then gasped, realizing something.

It could be allergic reaction.

He then remembered that Yurio had a Epi-pen (allergic reaction injection) in his home just in case for his bee allergy. Viktor gently set him down and ran to the upstairs bathroom, rummaging in a frantic pattern and grabbed it, running back down the stairs. "I'm coming, don't worry... just hold on a little longer..." he whispered as he gently held Yuuri up, rolling up his pants.

He then stared at the boys thigh, and then the injection.

'Can I really do it?'

After thinking for a few seconds, he finally injected the needle into the ravens leg, wincing himself as he felt as if he was hurting his husband. After a few seconds, Yuuri gasped for air as his chest was rising and falling heavily. All time seemed to stop as Yuuris breathing started to calm down. The ravens eyes slowly started to open as he looked like he could burst into tears.

"Viktor...? What happened...?" He whispered softly, groaning a little as his pale eyes closed yet again, being too tired to either bother keeping them open. Viktor was more then relieved as he saw his husband start breathing again, and the color start to come back into his face.

"God... I'm so glad that you woke up... I was so scared" Viktor said in a hushed voice, "I think you had a allergic reaction to something in the brownies... it could be the eggs... but I'm not sure"

Yuuri reached his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes before he sat up. "Before I woke up, I felt really sick and like I couldn't breath.., but now I'm much better, even though my breathing is a little forced" he tried to reassure Viktor, knowing that he was probably shaken up as well from the whole thing.

Viktor was more then shaken up. The silver-haired male felt like he could just cry and cry and cry. He scooped up Yuuri into his arms as he trembled lightly. "I'm so glad your okay, Yuuri... you had be so worried..." he muttered, his voice muffled by Yuuris sweatshirt as he nuzzled his face into the ravens neck. Yuuri gently wrapped his arms around his husband. It had been a while that Yuuri was comforting Viktor instead of the other way around. Sometimes Yuur wondered if Viktor was stable. He had gone through a lot of trauma dealing with Yuuri, and wasn't sure if he was still emotionally okay.

After around 10 minutes of just staying close and listening to each other breathing. "Is your breathing normal again? It sounds like it's getting better..." Viktor whispered softly as he slowly sat Yuuri up. Doing the same, he rubbed the ravens back gently.

"Yeah... I do feel much better now. Way more calm as well... I kinda panicked when I felt like I couldn't breath..." The smaller raven says quietly. Viktor nods and reached over, kissing his cheek gently, trying to comfort him. Yuuri had suffering from lots of anxiety and panick attacks ever since the accident. At the beginning, Viktor never really knew how to help Yuuri when he experienced one of these. Thankfully, he learned that staying close and comforting was always the best way to do it.

"Well I'm glad you do feel better... I'm probably going to schedule a appointment for your doctor to check allergies, cause now I'm really worried about what else your allergic too..." He said in a slightly somber way. Yuuri leaned into the tall, silver-haired male, resting his head against Viktors shoulders gently.

"Okay... I'm fine with that. Just, promise me that you won't worry too much... Chris told me that you've been worrying about me a lot, to the point where you cant even sleep at night..." Yuuri sighed a little and looked symphactically. Viktor sighed as he didn't realized Chris had meantioned anything to Yuuri.

"I know... and I'm sorry about that. That happened when it was earlier towards the accident, so I was very very worried about your mental and physical health.., but now I have another more confidence in you... and I know that you can to anything. Yes, I will worry, but I will always believe in you that you can be Independent, because that's the Yuuri that I know of.. and I'll always love you no matter what" Viktor started to stroke the ravens soft, smooth cheeks as he tried to settle him down more. Yuuri smiled softly, his usual cute smile.

"You sound so amazing when you speak so sincere words like you just did... I love it... it reminds me of your vows you said at our wedding..." Yuuri whispered with the slightest giggle, wrapping his arms around Viktors waist. Viktor blushed lightly and smiled at the smaller male in his lap. The raven turned his head up and towards the smooth sound of the silver haired males voice, trying his best to look him in the eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Viktor... tell me when I'm looking you in the eyes..." he whispered softly, moving his eyes to where he thought the others would be. As he kept searching, he realized how much he missed looking into Viktors beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Continuing to look around, he couldn't find them, which made him a little frustrated. His eyes were tearing up until he gave up, then put his head to Viktors chest, and started to sob.

Viktors heart broke once again as he couldn't handle seeing his husband in such emotional pain. He didn't know what he could do to help, since it was very hard to get your vision back after a accident like what Yuuri went though. Having to get multiple sugeries to get all of the glass out of his eyes. It was too much. So much tears were shed of Viktors, and also Yuuris. Followed by cries of pain. Both physically and mentally. He didn't even know what to say to him, as nothing seemed to help him. He gently caressed Yuuris face as he held him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go of him.

"V-Viktor... how would you do... if I killed myself..." Yuuri whispered and mumbled the slightest. Viktors eyes began to tear up as he held him tighter.

"Don't even freaking say that, Yuuri..." he started to sob as well, just imagining if Yuuri were gone, "I don't want you gone... I would die just so I could be wtih you... I can't handle not being around you, my love... you mean way to much for me to just let me give up on you. I won't ever give up on you, babe... your my husband and my Yuuri..." he let out a deep sigh. He now knew he really needed to contact someone about this, but right now, he just needed to focus on what mattered right now. Taking care of his husband for the time being.

He couldn't lose his precious Kastudon.

 **/I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I did want to update it for any one who was still following! Thank you so much for reading~\\\**


End file.
